


What Are You Looking For

by Jellyfish_Lucky



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Car Accidents, Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M, 事故创伤, 人格分裂, 催眠治疗, 心理治疗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky
Summary: 意外车祸后，撒加分裂出了他不知道的第二个人格。随着加隆身上的性爱痕迹越来越多，越来越过火，撒加开始感到难以抑制的嫉妒。
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Gemini Saga
Kudos: 4





	1. What are you looking for？

**Author's Note:**

> 我在锻炼一种”接下来的6个月你会恨我“的写作方式，这篇文章会看起来怪怪的。  
> 感谢听我狂倒脑洞的纳兰姐姐@纳兰姐姐暂时想不起来的ID
> 
> 我终于写完第一章了。

加隆的领口随着低头的动作向下滑，拂过锁骨，堪堪停在胸肌的上方，也可能是被锻炼良好的肌肉绷住在那。撒加的视线自然地跟随着运动的物体，目光缓缓向下移动，随着地心引力动作的终止，停在了最后的运动轨迹上。一块直径半英寸左右的淤痕，整体呈圆形，已经从原本的浅红色的艳丽血点集合向着冷色系一路前进，

“你在找什么？”他问。加隆半跪在沙发前，摸索了好一阵，没束起的长发根据他的方向在身侧摇曳，晃得撒加眼球深处泛起一簇一簇的痒意，扩散到伤口上，仿佛有蛛网在脑部颤动。

加隆猛地俯下身，以能把床下的怪物吓一跳的架势向沙发底部凶狠的扫视了一番。相比五分钟之前，他的动作越来越大，眉头越皱越紧，拍拍打打的工作也放开了力度。“AirPods.” 他咕哝着，先是一只手伸进沙发底下滑动，无果后拍了拍手上不存在的灰尘（因为撒加不允许它们存在），把手探向边角掖在撒加身上的薄毯，以撒加的腿部轮廓为界限，按来按去，要不是他的眉眼还纠结着，撒加准会以为他会把手伸进毯子或者睡衣里，捏上一把搞点小恶作剧。

“我的那副在卧室床头柜的第二个抽屉里。”撒加告诉他，一方面希望加隆停止原地尘土飞扬的搞破坏，一方面指望回归寂静也许能减少几分头痛。“你头疼了，是不是？” 加隆就是有在他没有起伏的语气和平和的表情上看穿事情本质的能力。他的双胞胎维持着跪在地上的姿势，两手撑在撒加半倚的沙发外侧，用刚刚找耳机的聚精会神盯着他藏在发际里的伤口——那儿现在拆了线，只有粉色的瘀痕组织和缝合的针孔，在撒加长发的遮挡下，好得跟一个月前在汽车事故里撞得脑浆都要飞出来前那么完整。加隆在撒加的脸上已经找到了他想要的答案，抬了下手，又缩回去，从地板上轱辘起来冲进了洗手间。几十秒后，他把温暖、湿润的双手贴在撒加的太阳穴上，贴着他挤进沙发里，让撒加靠着沙发扶手的重心换成他的肩膀，有着击碎骨骼力量的手像是初学者弹钢琴似的，绵软、迟缓地在撒加的太阳穴上打着转。

“你在怕什么？我不会碎的。”撒加闭上了眼睛，放松自己把加隆当成软枕似的垫着，归功于神经上的放松，抽痛开始淡去。和身体上的消极怠工不同，他的脑内却异常的活跃：加隆跪在地上的动作，向下摸索时扭动伸展的腰部，胸前的吻痕，化成无数个碎片，缓慢的像老式的幻灯片，又像飘落的大片雪花，在他的视网膜前碎落。“我只是不想你伤到自己。”加隆的话听起来没头没尾的。“我怎么伤到自己？”他有些好笑的问， 声音中带上了睡意。“你的头脑运转的超负荷了，我怕它爆掉。”加隆的呼吸比他的语句先到达了撒加的耳边。

“Nonsense.” 他反驳，用被睡意侵略完毕的最后一点意识揉了揉加隆的头发。

加隆的动作停止了一瞬。”也许吧，这样最好。“他只能在潜意识里记录这句话了，等加隆再低头端详时，撒加已经睡着了。

————————————————————————————————————————

加隆穿着一件高领的薄针织衫。

他从不这么穿。撒加紧盯着突兀浮现在加隆锁骨上那片织物，目光试图通过它小小的细线排列组合，找到那一个个交织间的孔洞，从中窥探过去，就像想在不惊动门内人的前提下，透过钥匙孔搞清楚房间里正在进行的隐秘。

加隆会在冬天穿着一件T恤去屋外取邮件，在夏天更改自己的锻炼量配比，好让自己有更长的时间泡在泳池里。他身上的这件衣服是撒加没见过的，轮廓平整痕迹整齐，肩线被加隆的斜方肌撑的圆鼓鼓的，没有时间造成的、多余的褶皱。加隆上一次买衣服是什么时候？撒加不自觉的咬着可擦笔的笔尾，脑袋里转的比他黏在屋里走来走去的身影上的目光更快。连续两周多了，自从他完全痊愈后，加隆不再长时间停留在家里，不再出现在撒加驻足的空间内随便做着点什么，然后不等撒加叫他的名字就把一切都准备好。那时候撒加会皱皱眉，语气不耐地告诉他自己又不会碎。加隆一反常态，甚至对他的抱怨回以露出虎牙的小小笑容，让他的怒气全变成一团棉花，涩涩的吞回肚子里了。而现在他已经一周没和加隆一起吃过晚饭了，有时候他甚至不知道加隆回没回来过夜。加隆也不再在意他可能会需要什么，缠着他讲讲工作上有趣的事变成了简短的“我出门了，垃圾我带出去了” 和关门声。

“怎么了？” 来来回回转悠了半刻钟，加隆总算分给他一个眼神。撒加的脖子一阵酸痛。“没见你穿过这件衣服。”他转回头继续面向他的平板电脑，克制着去揉僵硬的肩颈肌肉的手，语气没什么起伏。加隆可能是翻了个白眼，因为他连一个词都没给撒加。“你什么时候喜欢穿这种类型的了？”这次撒加正式把注意力投给他，侧了侧身让自己面向加隆的方向，膝盖上的平板也被摆到了一边。加隆挑了挑眉，展露出一个能看到他虎牙但是不怎么友好的微笑：“你为什么会突然在意我穿什么？” 撒加的位置看不到他的全脸。

“因为你改变了你的行为模式，我有些担心。”他尽量温和地回答。他现在都没法用头痛的理由了，最好的那段时光俨然已经把他彻底抛弃。

“行为模式？”错误回答。他看着手里的工作报告太久了，几乎浪费了他双倍的时间。多年的经验让他在加隆的语气上挑前就做好了各种准备，从十几岁的身体准备防止加隆暴起，到二十几岁的心理准备面对加隆的挖苦。

诧异的是，加隆停顿了一秒，决定放过他难得的失误。“别把你工作上那套搬到我身上来。” 加隆只是这么警告他，就转回了身，没再继续说什么。他的手在颈侧挥了两下给自己扇风，不知道是针对撒加造成的“撒加型血压升高” ——加隆给“源自撒加的所有分歧产生的坏脾气”起的学名；还是他的确穿不惯高领。

撒加于是不再打断他，也不再中断自己的工作。自车祸后休养三个月，撒加的工作还是半居家式的。是他的上司说：“别让警局那帮小兔崽子吵到你，头部损伤还是需要静养，侧写师也不一定要蹲在办公室吸他们的二手烟”。加隆在他最后一次复诊确认无误后就以解脱姿态重返工作，也就是被撒加戏称为“暴力街区”的格斗训练场，一边训练别人一边让身体恢复到平时的水准。也许是恢复训练的规模，也许是加隆对重返赛场的渴望，导致家里成了撒加的独居室，每天顶多见到他字面意义上的人影。

转悠了那么一会，加隆向他走近。撒加抑制着自己把视线从工作上移开的冲动，余光里加隆拿起茶几上的半杯被冰挤得就剩那么几滴的冰茶，仰头吞下。确认液体消失殆尽后，微微张开嘴唇，冰块在日光折射下闪着刺痛的光缓慢消失在他丰满的双唇后。他的余光和加隆从他面上一扫而过的目光打了个照面。加隆一侧鼓起的脸颊动了动，冰块在齿间咔啦的响，随着吞咽的动作把下一句话也带了进去。

“呼——” 待冰块融化后，加隆吐出一道寒气，左手无意识地拉扯了下领口。融合成怪异图案的机械性紫斑耀武扬威的呼吸着原本属于皮肤的、带着冰茶气息的新鲜空气。没给撒加在震惊下的自然反射留够一秒的时间，那个错觉严丝密缝得回到了原位。加隆不够似的摇了摇杯子，往冰箱去了。

————————————————————————————————————————

天气干燥的噼啪作响，用加隆的话来讲是“下一秒我的皮肤就要爆开然后我完美的鼻子就要顺着脸滑下去了”。家里的空杯子四处可见，撒加感觉自己是个杯子拾荒者，他回以加隆那三个月照料的最大报答就是把喝光的杯子们放进洗碗机，确保冰块的覆盖率达到冰格的75%。这时候他开始感谢上司让他居家办公的英明决定，家里的冷气足够让他摒弃工作的烦恼，把胡思乱想的内容集中到加隆的身上。

加隆依旧起了个大早，一反常态的没有出门，在地下室倒弄着什么。为着撒加的喜好购入这套“带顶层公寓的泳池”后，楼下的处置权交换给了加隆，打造成了他的私人健身房。要是说撒加的舒适区是在沙发上用电视播着大提琴曲工作，地下室就是加隆的地盘，撒加莅临的次数屈指可数。

加隆自早饭后就抱着他新收到的神秘包裹躲进了楼下。撒加甚至有点怀疑加隆只是为了躲着他，特地跑去楼下小憩。加隆的最近脸色愈发糟糕，撒加还撞见过他在天刚亮的时候站在厨房里，冰袋贴在眼睛上。“和人打了一架，我赢了。”加隆绷紧了语气，嘴角扯出一个充满野性的笑容，眼部肌肉却凝着，没有收缩和皱起。撒加眯了眯视线，无数颗互相折射的透明小方块后没有他最坏预料的绀紫，反而跟弹动的草莓布丁似的在加隆手上的袋子里扭来扭去。“去睡吧，离八点还有好几个小时呢。”加隆抢在他之前开口，使用过度的沙哑，配着驱赶听到风吹草动就警惕醒来的小动物的哄骗态度，将撒加驱向往卧室。“我吃片阿司匹林就睡。”他保证道。

“Ding——”

手机提示音锤在神经上，可擦笔气势汹汹地滚进地毯的茸毛里。加隆懒得打字，宁可在楼下喊到撒加的名字回音。一条短信不请自来地霸占了屏幕。

_[Milo ：Kanon不理我。让他出门。]_

撒加叹出一声紧绷着的郁气。“Kanon.” 他叫了一声，没等一会就提高声音：“Kanon!”

加隆没像往常一样给他一个慵懒的‘嗯？’的鼻音，跪坐在镜子前发呆。他的游泳袋摆在腿边，委委屈屈地瘪着，地上散落着它吐出来的加隆惯穿的泳裤和替换衣物。撒加瞄了眼地上乱堆的衣服，眉毛随着看到加隆穿了上装泳衣挑得更高。加隆一向在布料上能省则省，步骤也简化到去泳池前把泳衣直接穿在常服里。撒加敢发誓，除了深海潜水加隆就没拥有过泳衣的上装。现在加隆穿了件黑色的紧身短袖，哑光的材质和关节处的设计尚能看出是件专业的水下运动服。流线型的裁剪让人的眼球像颗珠子似的从他肌肉的线条上滚落下去，猛然坠入漆黑的织物里。

“什么?” 对于撒加的到来措不及防，加隆条件反射地往后仰了仰，双手撑在背后，身体瞬间绷成紧。上午的阳光配合的围绕着他的身体曲线打出一道剪影。一刹那的起伏间，身体上的细微变化烙入视网膜的黑点。那里原本只是些微凸起的地方，肿得圆了一圈，跟随着突然急促的呼吸不情不愿地上下磨蹭着布料。加隆对撒加的出现毫无准备，双眼睁大得撒加感觉能在瞳孔里看清完整的自己。

“你的手机没反应，” 撒加宣布，“还有Milo让我告诉你他到了。”

“噢，该死，” 像是沸水滴上冰面，加隆防御性的态度迅速瓦解，手忙脚乱重新填满他的健身袋。“我一定是把手机落在卧室了！”他从撒加身边挤过，努力单手把长发编成方便运动在造型。撒加偏了偏头，躲过他乱甩的发尾。

等到急促的脚步声告以段落，和撒加两相对望的只剩下那扇晃悠悠的卧室门。

“我渴得要裂开了，” 加隆颇有break-in的气势冲进家门，一只手在他身后按住门板，米罗顶着同样微湿的长发驾轻就熟地迈入公寓。”Hey Saga!” 他跟固定在舒适区闭目养神的撒加打了个招呼，趁着加隆去打劫冰箱冷饮的功夫快步往撒加身边靠近。

”嗨。“撒加回他，颇具茫然的看着米罗在距离自己一步远的位置站住，面朝加隆的方向和自己搭话。”你要坐下吗？“他想了想，问。

”不了，只是跟你说一句。“ 米罗的眼睛没看向他，声音也压低了点，抬手做了个咳嗽挡嘴的动作。”不论他在和哪个混蛋约会，你留下心。我要可乐！不要无糖的！“ 他后半句提起声音，冲把半个自己埋在冰箱里的加隆喊，得到夹杂在榨干饮料的吸管声里一个模模糊糊的”知道啦“。撒加不尽迷茫的仰脸瞧他搞得那套特工接头，又扭头去查看环绕着冰箱冷气的加隆，几个来回下肩颈肌肉得到了充分的放松。”他换衣服的时候我看到了，那混蛋简直是在吃他！“ 米罗降低音量补充。”我真想忘掉我看到的，他的胸前那儿都被咬破了。就留心点，好吗？“他用手指无意义地搅动着自己的发丝。

而撒加呢？撒加盯着米罗的脑袋，想把他推出门回到一分钟之前，又想把他推下阳台连带自己的记忆一起毁尸灭迹。他在米罗的”装得正常点！”中僵硬地转回脖子。眼前的加隆递给他一杯新的柠檬水，他用尽全力阻止自己不把杯子打翻到加隆脸上。


	2. Who are you looking for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 撒加的梦境影响了现实。
> 
> 第二章的前 2/5部分。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为什么变成恐怖故事了呢……？

据说梦里的自己是第三视角的。

撒加的身影从半开的浴室门中在镜前一闪而过。他朝客厅走去，全熄的黑暗中，冰箱灯塔微弱但坚定地亮着暖黄的风灯。加隆站在冰箱前，拿着一杯水，毛巾覆在微微湿润的发顶。为着撒加睡眠不好的问题，他在撒加睡下后都是轻手轻脚的。即使撒加再三保证房间的隔音质量配得上公寓的价钱，他也不愿冒着吵醒撒加的风险用吹风机。

身体乳的植物气味掩盖了大部分的酒气，撒加皱了皱鼻子，分辨着加隆是醉了还是摔进了酒瓶堆里，二者中的选项对今晚有着重大的意义。

“你醒着吗？” 加隆留意到了他的存在。撒加幽灵似的站在客厅和厨房的交界处，灯光烘不暖他阴郁的表情。加隆眯了眯眼睛，凝聚目光在两秒内把他从上到下打量个遍，果断把手里的玻璃杯倒空，再藏进洗碗机的深处。月色取代了黄色的暖光，衬的撒加的脸有种象牙的质感和温度。加隆站在原地没有动。月亮的影子打在他的瞳孔里，无袖帽衫暴露了他绷紧的手臂线条，被惊扰的野兽般警觉着。

相反的，银色的月影只在撒加的瞳仁里开了个无机质的洞。深渊的幽深很可能是因为里面什么都没有。感谢撒加醒着时的良好习惯，所有平面上空空荡荡，没有任何能用来充当凶器的杂物。加隆用余光确认了安全清场，迈着平时1/3的步量，猫儿的肉垫踩在夜晚的沙滩似的，接近了撒加。

嘴唇开合，撒加没有听到声音。也可能是加隆没有发出声音。越来越响的杂音来自撒加的胸腔深处，是心跳与呼吸的混合体。加隆抬起双手，冰箱里带出来的微凉触感和杯壁沁出的水珠贴上撒加的脸侧。手指摩挲着眼下的轮廓，想从没有尽头的深渊中唤醒熟悉的那个“我”。

撒加的瞳孔中渐渐有了灵魂的颜色，锁住加隆的身影。他猛然拽起加隆的衣领，最先贴近的是两人的嘴唇。细细端详他的加隆措手不及，预感不对的后撤被上一个动作限制了逃走的距离，压迫出一声吃痛的闷哼。不肯给予任何逃避的机会，撒加保持着贴紧的姿态，顶着他一路后退，回到最开始的灯塔。吸满了水分的毛巾消失在地上，绊了加隆一个重心不稳。撒加捉住他趔趄中的破绽，加隆的背后砰地一声贴上了毫无同情心的金属。

“好疼…” 更像是说给冰箱，而不是撒加。一模一样的影子在地面纠缠，摇晃得月色都起了温度。指痕、淤青、红肿和破皮核对着清单，在撒加平时不会见到的地方分裂出了颇具潜能的组合。

_“… 好疼……” _微弱的几乎听不清的呢喃在他耳边炸开。闹钟的人造日光尽职尽责地熊熊燃烧在眼睑上，撒加睁大着双眼，梦中的震惊突破了生理的极限，直视了晃眼的光源许久。咖啡的香气嘲笑着他，加隆早就吃好了早饭，正在准备着给他的沙拉。

“你做有关冰箱的噩梦了？”梦外的双胞胎问。“也许吧。”撒加转回因强行注视冰箱而酸涩的脖子，一口气让整杯的咖啡因淡化掉已经开始模糊的梦影。加隆递过他的沙拉碗，回身清理残局。 _砰 ——！_许是回头看着撒加的缘故，手肘磕上了料理台。

“好疼……” 淤青坚定地准备冒头，加隆给磕到的地方吹着气。又是 _砰_ 的一声！撒加的沙拉碗摔成的碎片，浪费掉的绿色叶片歪歪扭扭的瘫在地上，酱汁在叶脉经络上疯狂闪烁着，像是不存在的嘴一张一合。

————————————————————————————————————————

“起来。” 他的声音说。透着一股电话录音里的陌生。

撒加发现自己站在第二主卧的床边，颇有些恶声恶气的致力于弄醒睡糊了的加隆。比起空调的冷气，顶层的自然风更受到加隆的青睐，在撒加脸上甩下窗帘狂乱舞动的投影。

薄毯的一半被压在腿下，堪堪搭上光裸的后背，雕塑似的线条在腰腹收紧，潜藏入保暖（也许吧，以他盖被子的方式说是保暖十分够呛）织物的下沿。在另一个方向注视着自己和加隆的撒加脑子里冒出了很多不合时宜的问题，比起为什么会看着自己在半夜三更站在双胞胎的床前，他更努力地在记忆力检索加隆是不是有裸睡的习惯。

即使在睡眠中，加隆也保持着他不想理会时的一贯无视水准。从撒加踏入房间的那刻起，加隆就翻了个身，宁可面对窗外月色和霓虹灯组合的加强版耀眼。眉毛在光源和噪音的干扰下微微皱着，月光晃的眼睑上的血管近乎透明，随着眼球不耐烦地转动中颤抖着。

“听见了吗？” 

指尖顺着背部的曲线滑了下去，仿佛调情用力过猛，给了臀部那一下响得快有了回音。加隆爆发出F字开头的咒骂。嗯，穿了内衣。一片混乱中他想，边跪上床沿。加隆面朝下翻了个身，在他趋向粗暴的触碰下拒不合作。沙漏里的理智在重力作用下加速溜走，眼前的温度像个扔下楼梯的弹力球一弹一跳。没给那根不存在的弦崩断的时间，撒加直接撤回在下半身捣乱的手，一把揪住了加隆铺散着的长发，使劲一扯。

加隆的反应更为干脆。甚至没耽误一秒分给他个脏字，加隆撑起身的瞬间，还给他一道令人皮肤发烫脑浆嗡鸣的影子。幸亏床足够大，他跌坐在另一头的床脚，只剩右半边的脸颊感受得到窗外不请自来的气流。加隆跪坐在床的中央，握起的拳垂在身侧，另一只手拉着勉强遮住半边身子的薄毯，藏在逆光的阴影里，唯有眼睛黑暗中的野兽似的发亮。

他反而被激起了兴致。啐出嘴里的血丝，加隆愣了一下，没有反抗地被他扑倒按在床上。在饱满的胸肌留下一个渗着血的牙印后，在加隆含在喉咙里的吃痛声中，他的双手移到了身下人的颈上，血管里跳动着收紧的欲望。加隆平静地与他对视，因为疼痛绷紧的身体却放松下来，微微后仰，主动呈现更多的弱点。

他在加隆的眼睛里只能看见自己。

想要伤害他，撕碎他。想把他从碎片重新拼好，吻过每一处修补的痕迹。

‘为什么不打我？为什么不反抗？’ 他想质问加隆，更像是质问自己。

_把你融进血肉，凝进骨髓里。_

“为什么？” 灵魂里的野兽问。收紧爪子，露出獠牙。

那双拒绝过他的手贴着脸颊，拇指在眼睛的轮廓描着圈，掌心有紧紧握拳留下的、五个钝钝的半圆。

 **“Saga.”** 加隆回答。

野兽放弃了压抑本性，享用起了属于自己的猎物。加隆尝到了铁锈味儿，撒加嘴角的伤痕染红了唇间，皮肤上布满了狼藉的罪证。

在你身上究竟发生了什么？他在撒加的眼睛里寻找答案。

许是被来自灵魂倒影的注视刺痛了，撒加粗暴的把他翻了个身，按进了床里。枕头，阻挡了本不存在的呻吟。

不满于加隆的安静，撒加拽着他颈后的长发。加隆被迫仰起头，毫无遮挡的坦露在夜间的月光下、凉风里，落地窗的镜面上。

这一次，他没有反抗。

和加隆先打架再做爱的梦境狂欢至少得给他五分钟缓缓，撒加翻了下身，在闹钟的呼唤下侧躺着背对正在加大功率的人造太阳。颊边的疼痛让他倒吸了一口冷气。左边的脸颊温度高的惊人，随着挤压爆出破裂般的痛感。没给大脑一秒钟的时间思考，他冲进浴室。

梦里的那拳穿过镜子，耀武扬威的落在撒加的脸上。

 _‘_ _Miss me?’_ 嘴角的那块淤青兴高采烈地问。

————————————————————————————————————————


End file.
